go_go_power_rangers_next_generationfandomcom-20200213-history
Arsenal (Time Force)
The following is a list of weapons, zords, and other tools used by the Time Force Rangers. Chrono Morpher See also: Chrono Changers The Chrono Morphers were created by the crime fighting unit of the future, Time Force. They lock on to a user's DNA so that only they, or one who's DNA matches closely enough to be related to the wearer, can use it to morph into a Time Force Ranger. The Chrono Morpher can also display holographic images, such as when communicating with a fellow Ranger. The Chrono Morphers could only be activated individually once the Red Chrono Morpher was activated. Quantum Morpher See also: V Commander The Quantum Morpher was used by Eric Myers to become the Quantum Ranger. It usually only responds to the voice commands of the one who operates it, though in an emergency the usual user can give a voice command to shut off the voice-recognition system. This allows someone else to use the Quantum Ranger's powers and weapons. Weapons Time Force Badge See also: Time Emblem The Time Badge was used by the Time Force in Season 9. Not only was it a form of identification for each ranger, but it could cryogenically freeze monsters in time until they were put on trial. Jen Scotts left her own Time Force Badge in the hands of her lover, Wes, the Red Time Force Ranger. He has kept it to this day. Timebadge.png|Time Badge Cryocontainmentunits.jpg|Cryo-Containment unit Chrono Blasters Chrono Blasters were the standard weapon of all Time Force officers, Ranger or not. The Rangers' Chronoblasters have Ranger-colorcoded decals, and also (typically) fire Ranger-colorcoded beams. Like the rest of the Time Force Rangers' arsenal, these are stored within the morphers when not in use. Visual Scanners Visual Scanners are optical devices used by the Time Force Rangers. Visual Scanners were usually worn as a kind of earpiece, but when activated become sunglasses in appearance. They could track the DNA of different people, and were color specific to each Ranger upon activation. For example, Jen Scotts was the Pink Time Force Ranger, so her scanner's lens' appeared pink. Trip, the Green Time Force Ranger's appeared green. Visualscanner.png|Visual Scanner Default Mode Visualscanner2.png|Visual Scanner Scanner Mode Vector Weapons The vector weapons are massive blasters that require two hands to hold. Each Ranger has one, and they all fire bolts of energy the same color as the Ranger using it. Wes Collins uses V1, Lucas Kendall uses V2, Trip uses V3, Katie Walker uses V4, and Jen Scotts uses V5. Vortex Blaster See also: Voltech Bazooka V-1 and V-2.jpg|V1 and V2. V-3 V-4 and V-5.jpg|V3, V4, and V5. Vortex Blaster.png|Combined Vortex Blasters. Combination of weapons V1-V5. Uses a clock-like crosshair, it fires incredibly strong energy bolts. Two shots from the blaster is often used as a finishing move for small enemies, normally causing them to subsequently grow. Chrono Sabers See also: Double Vectors Double-ended swords used by the Time Force Rangers. Held in the position of clock arms at 3:00, they deliver powerful energy slashes from midair. Chrono Sabers.jpg|The Chrono Sabers Electro Booster See also: Assault Mobile, Assault Vector Developed by Trip, the Electro Booster combines with the Chrono Saber and fires powerful energy shots. It was first used in Uniquely Trip to defeat a monster that could absorb energy. It has a mode where the energy can be inverted, so normal energy absorption would not work. Even though it can be used by any of the Core Time Force Rangers, it's mostly used by Wes, sometimes by Trip. Electrobooster.jpg|Electro Booster Quantum Defender See also: DV Defender This is the personal weapon of the Quantum Ranger. It has a blaster mode, and a blade mode. The Quantum Ranger uses the blade to deliver the Freeze Strike finishing move. Wes Collins, while possessing the Quantum Morpher, was able to use this weapon as the Red Ranger to destroy Cyclobots and to neutralize the Q-Rex's power crystal. Quantum Defender.jpg|The Quantum Defender Blaster and Sword Mode Quantum Mega Battle Quantum Mega Battle Armor (sometimes referred as the Quantum Ranger Mega Battle Mode) was featured in Power Rangers: Time Force, used by Eric Myers (The Quantum Ranger). Alex secretly informed Eric of the Megabattle's existence. The power is teleported from the Q-Rex and relayed to the Quantum Ranger when summoned through the Quantum Morpher. It is believed that the Megabattle Armor was always part of the Quantum Ranger's arsenal. Red Battle Warrior The Battle Warrior Armor is used by Wesley Collins (Red Time Force Ranger) to turn him into the Red Battle Warrior. In the episode "Beware the Knight", the Time Force Rangers came face to face with a black knight who wanted to open a sealed box that held the Battlizer's power. However, only one "pure of heart" could open it, so, when Wes managed to obtain the box from the dragon guarding it, he received the Battlizer. Vehicles Time Ship See also: Chrono-Ship Yglieg Since humans are unable to withstand the rigors of time travel, Time Force created time ships, the only type of vessel capable of safely transporting humans through time (apart from the vessels usable only by Time Force Power Rangers). There was only one time ship in existence at the season's start, and according to Katie it was untested; this ship was used by the Time Force Rangers to travel to 2001, and was destroyed shortly afterwards due to their poor piloting. This prevented Time Force from either recalling the Rangers or sending reinforcements to aid them, though any weapons meant for the Rangers that can travel through time on their own were still able to reach them. It took half of the season for another one to be constructed, by which time the rangers had grown skilled enough that sending back reinforcements was considered unnecessary. Alex used this time ship to travel back and briefly regain control of the team, but ultimately relinquished his position to Wes and returned to the future. The time ship was sent back once more in the three-part season finale to allow the Time Force Rangers (minus Wes) to return home and avoid the predicted destruction in the final battle. Wes forced his four teammates to make the trip, but they soon returned using the Time Force Megazord to aid him against Ransik, Frax, and Doomtron. Upon capturing Ransik and Nadira, they returned to the future once more using the time ship, but allowed Wes and Eric to keep their morphers. The time ship is seen once more in Reinforcements from the Future, as the method used by the four rangers, Ransik, Nadira, and Circuit to come to the year 2002 and fight against the Mut-Orgs. Time ships are launched through the time gate by the Transwarp Megazord. Time-ship.jpg|Time Ship Time Jet See also: Time Flyer The Time Jet is a glider-like aircraft that carries the Time Force Rangers to their Time Fliers. It can fire from front-mounted blasters and transform into an over-sized handgun. In its handgun mode, it is often used by the Time Force Megazord Mode Blue. Timejet.png|Time Jet Timejetblastermode.png|Time Jet Blaster Mode Vector Cycles The Vector Cycles were created by Trip, the Green Time Force Ranger. They allowed the Time Force Rangers to move far more quickly on and off-road, and were probably based off the standard Time Force motorcycles seen during the first episode. Each Ranger had their own Vector Cycle: *Wesley Collins Rode The Red Vector Cycle. *Lucas Kendall Rode The Blue Vector Cycle. *Trip Rode The Green Vector Cycle. *Katie Walker Rode The Yellow Vector Cycle. *Jen Scotts Rode The Pink Vector Cycle. Vectorcycles.jpg|Vector Cycles TF Eagle The TF Eagle (The Time Force Eagle) was the Quantum Ranger's main vehicle for transportation. Like many vehicles seen in Time Force it had the ability to fly, and travel through time. Strata Cycle The Strata Cycle first appeared in Undercover Rangers (Episode 31), when the Time Force Rangers fought against Frax and his custom-made monster Mr. Mechanau. Since Alex himself could not go, and in order to best protect Jen, he sent the Strata Cycle to Wes granting him enough power to defeat him. It was a strong hovercraft, with the ability to fire V-Weapon level lasers at enemies in addition to the ability of supersonic flight. Stratacycle.jpg|Strata Cycle Inventory Morphers *Chrono Morphers *Quantum Morpher Other Devices *Time Force Badge *Visual Scanners Sidearms *Chrono Blasters *Chrono Sabers *Electro Booster Individual Weapons And Team Blaster *Vortex Blaster *V1 *V2 *V3 *V4 *V5 *Quantum Defender Power-Up *Quantum Mega Battle Armor *Red Battle Warrior Vehicles *Time Ship *Time Jet *Vector Cycles *TF Eagle *Strata Cycle Category:PR Arsenal